


Rooftop Romance

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based off a TikTok video, Bellamy shoots his shot via drone, F/M, There's a quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: During a pandemic, everyone is quarantined inside their houses and Bellamy is beginning to feel the affects of being cooped up inside with only his two roommates as company. Until he spots a girl on a roof and, well, what would the harm be if he asked her to text him? So, he takes his friend's drone and flies it over to the girl. The worst that could happen is she just doesn't text him, but if she does...who knows?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Rooftop Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyZouzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyZouzou/gifts).



> A huge THANK YOU to Kindzouzou (AO3) for tagging me in this tiktok because without it, I probably would have never seen it and I really enjoyed writing this :)
> 
> Inspiration: https://twitter.com/jerm_cohen/status/1241773466111619079?s=20

After four and a half weeks of not leaving his apartment, other than the occasional trip to the stairs so he could run up and down them in an attempt to get some cardio in, since the roof is locked from people going up there, to say he was beginning to get bored is an understatement. Miller and Murphy, even though they’re his best friends, aren’t the best company to be around after a while. He feels like they’re an old married couple.

Sighing, Bellamy rolls off the couch and heads towards the balcony. Despite everything that’s happening in the world, the day is still beautiful. Even if it’s a little cold. He’s been spending a lot of time out here whenever Murphy isn’t grumbling about how he’s almost out of cigarettes. Out here, he feels like he has room to breath and to think. The sun is just beginning to set, and it casts a golden glow over all of the buildings. There’s graffiti on most of them, but there’s something about the sun shining on them that makes it seem better.

He sits down in the chair and rests his feet on top of the railing, twirling his phone around in his hands. He thought that having online classes would keep him occupied at least somewhat, but since he’s gotten to college, he hasn’t been one to procrastinate. That much. Which is why now, on a Friday evening, he has absolutely nothing else to do. And he might be getting a little bored of playing video games. He just won’t tell Miller that. Bellamy leans his head back against the top of the chair and closes his eyes, trying to make out the different sounds of the city.

For the most part, he can just hear birds chirping, the sound of air conditioners whirring, the occasional car passing by on the street below, but there’s nothing else that sounds interesting. He’s not sure how long he’s out there, or if he might have dozed off at some point, but when he opens his eyes, something catches his attention across the street. When he looks, he sees that there’s a girl on the roof of one of the buildings. He sits up straighter.

 _She’s dancing_ . The sight makes him smile as the girl dances across the rooftop, and he wishes he could hear what she was dancing to. Her blonde hair bounces around under her red beanie, and when she twirls around, Bellamy can see the smile that’s on her face. Despite everything, she looks so happy. The sight even makes him smile a little. Then, she turns around and bends over, and a little puppy runs out from behind what he assumes is the stairwell entrance. _Okay, that’s adorable_. The girl stands up and starts dancing around again, and the puppy jumps along beside her. This is, without a doubt, the most interesting that Bellamy has seen since moving into this apartment.

When he realizes that he’s probably being a creeper, he looks away and down at his phone, but he can’t help it when he keeps looking back at her. Then, he can hear her laugh. When he looks at her again, she’s moving from side to side in front of her puppy, and it makes Bellamy’s smile widen. After a few minutes, she goes and sits down, and pulls a tiny tennis ball out of her pocket and rolls it on the ground, having her puppy chase after it. He can hear something happening in the apartment behind him, and he groans. _I can’t leave them alone for five minutes, can I?_

Bellamy takes one last look back at the girl, then hauls himself out of his seat and back into the apartment. Miller and Murphy are in the middle of throwing ice cubes at each other, and whenever Miller catches sight of him, he starts throwing them at Bellamy. _How did this even happen_? Bellamy laughs as he swats the ice out of the air, then moves towards the tray that’s been taken out and picks up some ice himself. There’s going to be a mess if they don’t pick it all up soon, but it’s fine for now.

“Alright, I yield!” Miller says once Bellamy put some ice down his tank top. “Fuck. That’s cold.”

“Any reason why ice was getting thrown around the house?”

Murphy shrugs. “Sounded fun.”

“Uh-huh.” Bellamy turns and picks up some of the ice and throws it into the sink. Then he grabs a waterbottle out of the fridge. When Miller and Murphy both sprawl out in the living room, Bellamy decides to head back out onto the balcony.

The girl is still sitting on the roof, her puppy seemingly asleep in her lap, and Bellamy leans against the railing. She must see the motion because she looks up. Looks at _him_. And all Bellamy can think to do is wave at her. She grins and waves back at him, and Bellamy smiles, too. _She’s pretty._ They look at each for a moment, and Bellamy tries to rack his brain to figure out a way he can talk to her. Then, he remembers something. He holds up his finger, telling her to give her a moment, and she nods, but even at this distance, he can see she’s curious by the way she tilts her head to the side. He rushes back inside, and Murphy and Miller look up at him.

“Miller, I need to borrow your drone.”

Miller raises one of his eyebrows. “My drone?”

“Yeah. Can I borrow it?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great.” Bellamy jogs into his friend’s room and gets the drone and the remote control, then grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the kitchen island. He has no idea if this is going to work, but he has to try at least.

He writes down his phone number on the piece of paper and then searches through their drawers to find some tape. By this point, Miller and Murphy are crowding around him, but he ignores them. He tapes the piece of paper with his name and number on it to the drone and then dashes back out to the balcony. The girl is still sitting on the roof looking at her phone, and she looks up when Bellamy steps back out.

He holds up the drone, and she smiles. The drone whirls to life in his hands, and he directs it over the street and towards the girl on the roof. The smile doesn’t leave her face the entire time, and Bellamy watches as the drone comes to rest right next to her. She leans over and looks at it, and Bellamy can hear her laugh. She looks up at him, and he shrugs. _This might be fun_.

The girl takes the piece of paper off the drone and holds it up, then she pulls out her phone and directs it towards him. He’s not sure what to do exactly, so he just settles on a smile, and then he takes it as his turn to take a picture of her. She even holds up her puppy to take the picture with her. His camera quality isn’t the best, but it’s good enough to have as her contact picture if she ever decides to text him.

But before any of it can go any further, an older lady appears on the roof, and the girl looks towards her, nodding her head, and the lady disappears. The girl turns back to him and waves, and Bellamy does the same, then she disappears into the stairwell, and Bellamy starts the drone back towards the apartment. When the drone is back in his hands, he turns around only to see Miller and Murphy staring at him with their faces pressed against the window. _I really hope they haven’t been there for long_.

When he reaches the door, Murphy opens it. “Trying to start a quarantine romance, Blake?”

“Look at him. He’s blushing.” Miller points at Bellamy’s cheeks, and Bellamy smacks his hand away.

“I’m not blushing. I just thought it’d be nice to have someone else to talk to other than you two assholes.”

“So, you’re hitting on a girl you haven’t gotten a good look at yet?”

“Dude hasn’t been laid in months.”

“Fuck off.” Bellamy pushes his way through his friends and heads back towards Miller’s room to drop off the drone, then he decides to find something to eat in the kitchen.

For the next hour, Bellamy has to try and force himself not to keep checking his phone. He gave her his number, so it’s up to her whether or not she wants to actually talk to him. Now that he’s thinking about it, she might think that it’s really weird that he tried giving her his number via drone during a quarantine, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. It’s done. And if she never texts him then, hopefully, he’ll never have to actually see her in person.

Then, she texts him.

_Hiiiii, it’s the girl from the roof!_

Bellamy is pretty sure his heart starts beating ten times faster.

_Hey, rooftop girl_

As soon as he sends the text, he curses himself for being such a dork. _Of course, she’s rooftop girl. She just said she was the girl from the roof. Who else would it be?_

_Balcony boy :) I’m Clarke_

He smiles.

_Bellamy :)_

He knows he sounds like he’s a middle schooler trying to make a friend, but he can’t exactly help it. He really doesn’t know anything about her.

_That’s an unusual name. I like it_

Bellamy smiles.

_Thanks. I like your name, too_

He’s faintly aware of Miller and Murphy giving him looks out of the corner of his eye, but he ignores them. The girl from the roof texted him, and that’s all he wants to pay attention to right now.

_Stupid question, but how’s your quarantine going?_

Bellamy snorts.

 _Very boring, believe it or not_ _  
_ _Wby?_

“So, what’s her name?” Murphy asks, and Bellamy glances at him.

“What makes you think she texted me?”

“You’re smiling at your phone like a twelve-year-old.” Miller points out, and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m not.” His phone vibrates.

_I think it might be looking a little better now :)_

Alright, yeah, he might be smiling like an idiot now.

“Her name is Clarke if you two really want to know.”

_Me too :)_

For the rest of the night and into the early morning, Bellamy and Clarke talk. And he honestly _does_ feel like he’s a teenager again. He learns that she goes to the same college he does and that she usually stays on campus, but since they closed down the university, she moved back in with her parents. Mixed in with their conversation, Clarke sends him pictures and videos of her puppy, Artemis, and when he asks her why she chose that name, she admitted to liking Greek mythology. Then he told her that he used to have a puppy named Apollo when he was younger. Finding out that she loves Greek mythology may or may not have caused him to fall in love with her a little bit. Possibly. 

Talking to her definitely makes his night more interesting. And when he wakes up the next day to a text from her, his never-ending days in quarantine don’t seem so boring. 

  
  
  


In the following days, talking to Clarke becomes his new favorite thing. She’s funny and smart, and when she sends him a picture of her face, he sees that she’s beautiful, too. But, he could already see that. Even from far away. Which is another thing, every day, they meet each other outside. It’s not conventional, but nothing during this time is conventional. She waves at him whenever she comes out, and he waves back. Then, one day, she calls him.

He looks down at his phone, then to her, and she shrugs. Smiling, he swipes to answer the call. “Rooftop girl.”

“Wow. You have a deep voice.” He can hear the smile in hers. “I like it.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy leans against the railing and looks over at her. “Does this mean we’ve officially gone from first base texting to second base talking on the phone? Shouldn’t we have had dinner first?” Clarke laughs, and it makes butterflies stir in his stomach. He can hear her laugh over the phone and from the other side of the road.

“Dinner?”

“Just because it’s a quarantine doesn’t mean we can’t have a date.”

“Okay,” he watches as she places a hand on her hip. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well…”

Bellamy explains his idea, and Clarke seems to love it. So, when she goes back inside, Bellamy gets to work on his part of the date. Miller and Murphy haven’t given him any weird looks for the past couple of days, but he’s pretty sure he can hear them talking to each other. But, it’s not like that really matters. He has a date to get ready for.

After he’s showered, Bellamy moves to make a fort in his bedroom. Clarke brought up the idea for them to make blanket forts to have their date in, so Bellamy takes the blanket off his bed and pulls out his desk chair. Doing his best to make sure it all stays up while he’s under it, then he goes and gets the food that he’s going to be eating for their date.

Once that’s all set up, as soon as the clock hits seven, he FaceTimes Clarke, and she picks up almost immediately. They smile when they see each other, and when Bellamy catches sight of himself in the little window, he’s pretty sure he hasn’t smiled this wide in a while.

“Hi,” she says softly.

“Hey.”

“Do you have your fort ready?”

“I have the best fort ever.” Bellamy grins as he crawls under his blanket and settles into the pillows he’s placed inside. “Do you have your fort?”

“Yes, I do.” Clarke turns her camera around and shows it to him. “Artemis helped me build it. Though she seemed more interested in wrestling with the blankets than helping me put them up.” The puppy in question is sitting at the entrance of her fort, and Clarke crawls next to her. “Do you have the drinks?”

“Yep. I have some chilled cran-grape for you.” Bellamy holds up the stemless wine glass that his mother bought him as an apartment-warming gift, and Clarke laughs.

She holds up a wine glass on her side. “Cran-grape is the best.” She takes a sip of it, and Bellamy does the same.

“I’m surprised we both had this.”

“Why wouldn’t you? Like I said, it’s the best.”

“Yeah, it is.” Bellamy settles into his pillows further then pulls his laptop into his lap. “So, what are we watching tonight?”

“I was thinking about maybe _Hook?_ I haven’t seen it in a while, and it’s free on Netflix.”

“So would this be considered Netflix and Chill?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke giggles.

“Maybe. I think anything goes at this point.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Bellamy pulls up _Hook_ on his computer and plugs his headphones into the computer as Clarke does the same. “I’m sorry I couldn’t send you an actual drink.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke smirks at him. “You can make it up to me whenever we get out of quarantine.”

“Is that going to be our second date?” Bellamy asks, raising his eyebrows, and Clarke smiles.

“Hopefully, we’ll have another date before then. We still have a few more weeks.”

“Good to know the feeling is mutual.” Bellamy winks at her, and even in the darkness of the fort, he can see her blush in the light of her computer screen. “Alright, _Hook_ starting in three…two…one…” The two of them press play at the same time, and they sit back to watch their movie together. As far as dates go, this has to be one of his favorites. They eat their prepared food and talk about all of the food they’re going to be excited to get once they’re allowed back outside, and Bellamy begins to look forward to getting out his apartment a lot more than he already was.

When the movie is over, they end up moving to a new series that neither of them had gotten around to watching _The Witcher_. Bellamy had played the video games before, the first two games on his old laptop when he was younger, and the third one on his PlayStation and Clarke tells him that she’s read the books. 

“Alright, where’s the first place you want to go when we’re free?” Bellamy asks, rolling onto his side.

“Hmm…” Clarke rolls over onto her side, too, causing Artemis to wiggle her way through her arms. “I really miss going to the movies. My friends and I used to go every week.”

“I haven’t been to a movie theater in a while,” he admits. “I wonder if they’re going to release all of the movies that have been pushed back soon.”

“I hope so.” She smiles. “Where do you want to go?”

“Honestly? The ice cream shop near the bookstore.”

“Hey, we already talked about the foods that we missed. It has to be something not food-related,” she says, and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. 

“When did those rules get decided?”

“Just now.” She smirks.

“Okay, fine. Umm…” there’s a lot of places he’d like to go, but that’s not what he’s thinking about. “I want to go wherever you do. As our date.”

“So, if I said I wanted to go to the bookstore to look at _all_ of the art books, you’d go with me?”

“You make it sound like the bookstore is a terrible place to be. I’m a history major. I love books.”

“Okay.” Clarke bites at her lower lip. “What if I said I wanted to go to the art supply store to get art supplies, but it ends up taking me like two hours?”

“Then I hope I learn a lot about art in those two hours,” Bellamy smiles. “Like I said, I want to go wherever you do.”

“What if I wanted to get my nails done?” 

Bellamy shrugs. “Maybe I’ll get a manicure, too. Seems like it could be fun.”

Clarke bursts into a fit of laughter, and it makes Bellamy want to laugh, too. “So, you’re serious? You want to go on a real date when this is all over?” 

“Even if the apocalypse started, I’d still want that date. And maybe a drink.”

Half of Clarke’s face is buried into her pillow, and her puppy is snoring slightly just under her chin, but when she smiles, Bellamy’s breath catches. “Yeah, a drink would be nice.” 

Like most of their other nights, the two of them stay up talking about anything and everything they can think of. Bellamy is pretty sure he’s never loved talking to someone as much as he loves talking to her. At a few points, the thought that maybe the only reason why he loves talking to her is because he’s been cooped up in his apartment with only Miller and Murphy to talk to face to face, aside from the occasional chats with his mom and sister, but he pushes them away. That’s not the reason why he likes her. He likes her because she’s amazing, and he can’t wait to tell her that, in person and not over a phone screen.

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks, Bellamy tells Clarke more about himself than he’s told most people. It’s late at night when everyone else is asleep when he tells her about having to raise his little sister Octavia, and how he’s worried that his mom might not be proud of him for choosing to study history. In turn, Clarke tells him about how she lost her dad when she was younger, and how she’s always had an awakened relationship with her stepdad. He learns that her mom is a doctor, working long hours at the hospital, and the day he saw her was one of the only days she’s been home since it all started. 

On the days when it rains, he and Clarke FaceTime more since they can’t see each other outside, and on the days when it’s bright and sunny, sometimes they take to playing tic tac toe. Overall, talking with Clarke makes quarantine so much better than when it first started. Even though it seems to take a long time, eventually everything reopens again, and now Bellamy is standing in front of Clarke’s apartment complex, waiting for her to come out. Murphy tried to tell him that there was a good chance he could find out that Clarke has come quirk that completely annoys him, but Bellamy waved him off. 

Quarantine dating has no rules since there’s nothing normal about it. They had five more FaceTime dates, and some even lasted more than a night since they would fall asleep on the phone with each other and then wake up and continue talking to each other. He’s even met her stepdad, and she had the unfortunate luck of meeting Miller and Murphy. He feels like he’s fourteen again instead of twenty-one. When it actually came time to ask her if she wanted to go on a real date with him, he didn’t want to just text her and ask, so, yesterday, he took Miller’s drone and tied a little poster to it and flew it over to Clarke. He felt cheesy doing it, but Clarke loved it, and that’s all that mattered.

_Would you like to have a non-quarantined date with me tomorrow?_

_Check Yes or no_

Bellamy shoves one of his hands in his pockets and bounces on the balls of his feet while waiting for Clarke to appear in the doorway. He spent a little more time getting ready for this date than some of the others he’s had, so to say he’s a bit nervous would be a slight understatement. He’s very nervous. He doesn’t know _why_ since he’s talked to this girl every day for nearly a month, but being in person...it feels different. 

When he finally sees her, his breath feels like it’s been knocked out of his lungs. _She’s even more stunning in person_. Her eyes scan the doors, and she smiles when he sees him. Bellamy gulps. He sent her his phone number on a whim, not believing she would actually want to talk to him, and now she’s walking right towards him. For their date. Their first in-person date. Yeah. He’s extremely nervous. She walks through the doors, and Bellamy smiles as he walks up to meet her.

“Hey,” He says when they’re close enough, and she looks up at him. Bellamy is caught up in how beautiful her eyes are. He knew they were blue, but he didn’t realize just how blue.

“Hi.” She bites at her bottom lip, and Bellamy’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

“You are even prettier in person than over the phone.” 

She chuckles, and a slight blush colors her cheekbones. “Thank you.” She looks him over. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

He laughs, too. “Thank you.” He looks out at the street and turns back to her. “Would you like to go on a date?”

“I’d love to.” She grins, and Bellamy’s smile doesn’t leave his face as he holds out his hand for her to take. 

Getting to actually touch her and hold her hand sends electricity through his body. And whenever she leans in to whisper something in his ear during their movie causes goosebumps to form on his skin. Now that he can touch her, he doesn’t want to stop. He’s always holding her hand, or he has his arm around her, and she doesn’t seem to mind any of it. Talking to her is both nothing new, and something Bellamy finds himself mesmerized with at the same time. Her laugh is even cuter in person, too. _She’s wonderful_.

“So,” she says as they sit down outside the ice cream parlor, “on a scale of one to ten, how much did you enjoy this date compared to our other ones?”

“Twelve,” Bellamy answers immediately, and Clarke laughs. 

“Twelve? Was our macaroni and cheese date with Koolaid not up to par?”

“Oh, that’s definitely tied for second,” he assures her, “but with this one, I actually get to be with you.”

“Yeah,” she blushes again and peeks up at him through her eyelashes. “I like it, too.”

When they’re done with their ice cream, Bellamy takes her hand, and they start their journey to the bookstore. After being inside their apartments for so long, they don’t mind walking. 

“Did you think it was weird?” Bellamy asks suddenly when they turn the corner, and Clarke glances at him.

“That what was weird?”

“Me sending you my number via drone.” He gives her a lopsided grin, and she swings their joined hands. “I was worried I’d seem like a creeper.”

“I mean, there was nothing normal about having to quarantine,” Clarke laughs. “But weird? No. Creepy? Maybe a little.” 

“Ow.” Bellamy places his hand over his heart and pouts at her. “And here I was thinking that I was Mr. Casanova.” 

“I think you’ve more than made up for the creepy factor.” Clarke stops walking, and Bellamy stops too, turning to look at her. 

“Think maybe I’ll get to see some of those dance moves up close?” 

“Maybe.” Clarke’s eyes drop to his lips and Bellamy’s drops to hers. 

He’s thought about kissing her a lot over the past weeks, but the fact that he might get to actually do it seemed like a dream to him. Except, now she’s here, standing in front of him, and it’s not a dream anymore. Bellamy moves closer slightly, and Clarke tilts her lips up towards his. They stand there for a moment, and just when Bellamy can feel himself beginning to wonder if it’s actually going to happen, he leans in and presses his lips to hers.

It’s a soft, sweet kiss that doesn’t move further than them just pressing their lips together, but when they pull apart, it leaves Bellamy breathless. He knows that he’s missed the feeling of being with someone else, and even though he doesn’t want just that from Clarke, he can’t help but think about what it would be like to have her in his bed. He’s already seen her first thing in the morning, they’ve brushed their teeth with each other, he’s even heard her snore a little just like she has with him. He wants a lot with her.

They look at each other, and it’s like the rest of the world has stopped around them. The only thing Bellamy is aware of is Clarke in front of him, and the faint sound of a band playing in one of the bars behind them, nothing else exists. She moves her hands to where they rest on his chest, and Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist. Usually, he wouldn’t be one for PDA, meaning he wouldn’t just start making out with his girlfriend on the sidewalk, but he _really_ wants to right now. Clarke leans up on her tiptoes, and Bellamy holds her close as he kisses her again. There are whistles and _whoops_ coming from the people passing by, and when the two of them pull apart, they laugh. 

Then, he feels it. Something cold landed on his head, and when he looks up, another raindrop falls on his forehead. Clarke must feel them, too, because she squeaks, and when Bellamy looks down at her, he grins. She tugs on his hand and brings him under the awning of one of the shops lining the streets, and it doesn’t take long for the rain to pick up. He has the urge to run out into it. When he was younger, he and Octavia always liked dancing in the rain, despite their mother’s protests saying that they would get sick, but they never cared. 

Bellamy looks over at Clarke, and she looks like she’s mesmerized by the falling water as much as he is. Being in quarantine for so long, it’s changed some things. Before, he stopped playing in it when he got older, but he’s missed this since being locked inside his apartment. When he looks around the street, more people have stopped to find shelter under awnings and umbrellas, but there’s no one rushing to go inside or getting upset. They’re all looking up at the sky, too. 

Decision made, Bellamy grips Clarke’s hand and jumps out into the rain, but Clarke holds his hand back. “No, no, no!” She squeals, but she’s laughing. “Bellamy!”

“Come on, Clarke. It’s just a little bit of water.” He grins at her, and she bites down on her bottom lip before jumping out into the rain with him. 

The two of them laugh, and Bellamy takes her hand as he spins her around. They can still hear the band playing the bar, and Bellamy pulls Clarke into a dance. He takes one of her hands in his and wraps the other around her waist as she moves her around the sidewalk, and he can hear other people on the street laughing, and even one lady goes, “ _how adorable_.” Clarke throws her head back and laughs, loud and unrestrained, and when she looks back at him, his heart swells. He might fall a little more in love with her then, too.

Bellamy can feel his hair being plastered against his head, and the makeup that she put on is beginning to smear, but none of that matters because the two of them are smiling like they’ve never seen rain before. And maybe they haven’t. Well, they haven’t seen it like _this_. He pulls her closer, and Clarke’s arms come up to wrap around his neck.

“So, as far as dates go, assuming we don’t get sick, how does this date compare?” He asks, and Clarke’s smile widens.

“I love it.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy smiles as he pulls Clarke in for a kiss, and he loves the way he can feel her smile against his lips. 

He doesn’t know what the future has in store for them, but he can’t wait to see where it goes. _All because of a pandemic and a national emergency. Who would have thought?_

**Author's Note:**

> He may not know what the future has in store for them, but I think all of us do ;) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have! And not only did I use the tiktok that I was tagged in, but more inspiration came from a tweet talking about how two people had a FaceTime date, and another video with a couple dancing in the rain that was absolutely adorable :) Remember to stay safe and stay hydrated <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
